Wrath of Agni
by Inkster Girl
Summary: The Gaang sit around a fire and decided to tell stories. Zuko decides to tell the tale of how Agni Kai came to be. It's a tale full of love, betrayal and obsession... Mostly all original characters.
1. Story Time

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, but in this story I do create my own characters within the Avatar world. These characters are mine and are a product of my overactive imagination. So no touchy! Thank you and enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Story Time **

After a full day of training with Aang, Toph and Katara, Zuko was exhausted, but the work wasn't done yet. He helped collect wood for the fire, pitched up the tents for the night and went hunting with Sokka for suitable food. Agni only knew that if Zuko let the knuckle head go hunting alone, they'd be eating nothing but nuts and rocks that looked like nuts.

While he was stalking through the brush, Sokka lumbering noisily somewhere to Zuko's left, Zuko thought about the impending fight in a few weeks. The scheduled invasion day was drawing near and Zuko wasn't sure whether or not Aang was ready to face his father.

The boy was simply that, a boy. He was goofy, kind hearted, fair, and a well on his way to becoming a master bender, but when the time came to fight the Fire Lord, Zuko knew that the Air bender didn't have it in him to finish off Ozai. He only hoped that all of them made it through the war alive.

When he and Sokka got back to the campsite, Sokka was covered in mud with a small bag in his hand that looked lumpy, with Zuko could only assume was an assortment of nuts. Zuko however, held a couple of fat Meadow Vole's in his hand. He handed them over to Katara, and went to sit against a log, stretching out his long legs.

Toph was sitting across from him, the light from the fire dancing across her pale face. A couple of fist size rocks were floating in front of her face, circling. Suki was comforting her 'overworked warrior' and massaging Sokka's shoulders. Katara was bent over the little iron pot, stewing the broth inside. Aang was playing with Momo, the pointy eared lemur running all over the Avatar, chattering nosily.

He smiled as he surveyed everyone in the Gaang. When he had been a prince, he'd never felt as comfortable as he did with this mismatched group of outcasts. Probably because he was an outcast himself.

Katara announced that dinner was finally ready and bended the stew from the pot into bowls for everyone. Zuko accepted the hearty meal and drank it down. He sighed quietly as the warmth of the food was added to the fire in his belly. It sat there comfortably, and he asked Katara for seconds.

After everyone had finished eating, everyone relaxed around the fire. Suddenly Aang perked up and said, "You know, we should tell stories!"

"That's a good idea," Katare said smiling. She looked around the story. "What kind of story should we have?"

"Love story!"

"A fighting story!"

"A funny story!"

Katara thought for a minute. Her blue eyes lit up as she came to an idea. "How about, we each tell a story that revolves around our perspective nation? Aang can tell one about Air bender history, me and Sokka can tell one of Water bender history, and so on and so forth. That way, we can learn while being entertained!"

A collective groan arose from the circle of friends.

Katara frowned and pinned everyone with her blue eyed stared. Her gaze fell on Zuko, who was staring blankly into the camp fire.

"Zuko!"

Jerking to attention, Zuko looked over at Katara, his good eyebrow raised in question.

Katara smiled sweetly at him, which gave Zuko the goosebumps.

"Zuko, I'm sure the Fire Nation has some very interesting stories. Why don't you tell us one?"

Zuko frowned. "All the stories that are told in the Fire Nation are changed to make the Fire Nation look better to the general populace. There is no point in me telling you stories."

Katara fumed. She opened her mouth to retort back at Zuko, when he spoke again, "Although, there is one that is only known to the royal family. I suppose…"

"Ooo, royal secrets. Do tell Flame Boy," Toph said dryly.

Zuko sighed and relented. "Alright."

Aang cheered and wrapped his arms around his knees, his gray eyes shining with excitement. The others made themselves more comfortable and waited for Zuko to start.

Zuko took a deep breath and began, "As you all know, the tradition of Agni Kai is very old. What most people don't know about it is how it started. This knowledge has been passed down through the royal family through generations. My mother told me this story a long time ago when I was still very young. The story itself comes from the combined journals of my great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather and his wife. It was over five hundred years ago that this happened."

"That's older than me!" Aang piped up.

Ignoring him, Zuko continued, "The story is about a young Fire prince that falls in love with an Earth Kingdom princess-"

Wistful sighs came from Katara and Suki.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Yes, well let's begin. The story starts in the Fire Nation…"


	2. Arrival

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, but in this story I do create my own characters within the Avatar world. These characters are mine and are a product of my overactive imagination. So no touchy! Thank you and enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

Kai hurriedly walked down the ornate hall in the newly constructed addition to the Fire Palace. He passed a number of servants carrying flowers, yards of fabric, silverware, decorations and food.

Everyone was getting ready to welcome back the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Kai knew that his older brother would be arriving soon, but because of an extended training exercise, he was rushing to get to the palace gates.

Suddenly, the sound of brass horns assailed his ears and he cursed. Those horns meant that his brother was entering the main courtyard. Kai ran the rest of the way, bursting out the front doors into the midday sun.

Shielding his eyes with his hand, Kai looked upon the small troop of Fire Nation soldiers that were marching in front of a large caravan of carriages. He searched for his older brother and spotted him on his ostrich-horse. Grinning, he rushed down the palace steps to stand with the rest of his family.

His mother, noticing his late entry, frowned at him. Kai smiled at her in apology. Fire Lady Anju just shook her head and returned her attention to the upcoming caravan. His younger siblings, the twins Hinako and Hiroki grinned at him in welcome. They were both twelve years old, with Kai being nineteen himself. Their brother, Ryuu, was twenty-two and had been gone for the better part of two years strengthening the bonds between the Fire Nation and the ever growing Earth Kingdom.

Their father, Fire Lord Tatsu stood a little a ways from his family, his bearing regal. Everyone was dressed in their finest scarlet clothes, all except for Kai that is. He was still wearing his sweat stained training shirt and dirt covered pants. He looked more like a regular commoner than the second son of the Fire Lord. If it wasn't for his amber eyes and fair skin that marked him for one of the royal family, he would be able to pass for a regular commoner easily.

He sidled up to the twins and said in a hushed voice, "Did you see Ryuu's bride yet?"

Hinako and Hiroki both shook their heads.

"No, mother says that Ryuu's bride-" Hinako started.

"-will be coming later on, probably when the welcoming celebration starts." Hiroki finished, smiling.

"How about Ren? Do you know when she's coming?" Kai asked.

"The same time that-"

"Ryuu's bride get's here."

Kai nodded in understanding. His brother had sent them word a few weeks ago that he was to be married and that the arrangement would strengthen the Fire Nations relations with the Earth Kingdom. He didn't say who it was though and everyone was anxious to find out who had snared the Crown Prince.

Kai knew of many noble women who had been trying to marry off their daughters to Ryuu since he turned sixteen. Kai spotted many of them in the cheering crowd gathered in the palace courtyard.

As Ryuu drew closer to the palace steps, Tatsu motioned for his family to move forward. They descended the steps and reached the bottom just as Ryuu was dismounting his ostrich-horse and handing off the reins to a stable boy.

Ryuu stood at 6'4; his amber eyes slanted and dusted off with thick black lashes. His hair was jet black, like the rest of his family. His nose was straight, and his cheekbones high. Many woman of the court thought his brother very handsome, and Kai supposed he was. The only thing that marred his beauty was the thin scar that cut through his left eyebrow and stopped in the middle of his cheek, a souvenir from a failed assassination attempt when he was younger.

Kai himself stood a few inches shorter than Ryuu, just 6' foot. His eyes were slanted like his brothers, but his lashes weren't nearly as long. His face was also more round, but he shared the same nose with his brother.

Ryuu grinned as he approached his family. He bowed to Tatsu and said, "Father, you honor me by welcoming me back home."

Tatsu waved aside the formality and bade Ryuu stand. Smiling, he held out his arms, "It's good to see you son."

Ryuu and Tatsu embraced. Tatsu then let Ryuu go just in time for the twins to tackle his legs. Laughing, Ryuu hugged them both as they chattered.

"Ryuu, we're so glad that-"

"-you're back! We missed you-"

"-so much! You'll never guess-"

"-what happened yesterday! We beat-"

"-the stuffing out of that snooty-"

"-Chen! He never saw my foot-"

"-coming!"

"Hinako! Hiroki! Stop smothering your brother!"

The twins hastily let go and backed away, their eyes big with innocence as they looked up at Anju.

Their mother snorted at the display. She turned to Ryuu and smiled. She gave him a warm hug and a 'Welcome back,' before stepping away.

"Well, now that you're back, we need to make sure that everything is ready for the big celebration! Everyone is going to be there! Now, we've had new clothes made for you. You can't just wear anything now can you?" She waggled her finger at him sternly. "Don't think we forgot that you're announcing your bride tonight! I want everything to be perfect when we find out who the lucky girl is! Oh, I can't wait!"

She turned to the twins. "You two had better not get into any trouble tonight. That Chen boy is coming and I would like everyone's teeth to stay in their heads, understand?"

Hinako and Hiroki nodded.

Anju sniffed in approval. "Alright." Next, she pinned Tatsu with her chocolate gaze. Their mother was the only one without amber colored eyes because she had married into the royal family.

"Dear, I know that some of your advisors have been looking for you. It seems that you have some paperwork to do. I want it done by the time of the party. I won't have you distracted."

Tatsu sighed and nodded. "Yes dear."

Anju smiled. Finally, her eyes landed on Kai. "Kai, I want you to clean up and keep your brother company. If he needs help with anything, be sure to help him. Does everyone know what their doing?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Then I'll just back to directing the servants and overseeing the preparations." She kissed Ryuu on the cheek, patting his shoulder. "I'll see you later."

Ryuu smiled back at her. "See you later Mother."

The family disbanded and Kai was left with Ryuu. They looked at each other and grinned.

"I see that nothing has changed much since I've been gone," Ryuu said chuckling.

Kai clapped him on the back. "It's good to have you back brother."

Ryuu put his arm around Kai and hugged him to his side. "Good to be back. I've got some stuff that I could use some help carrying to my room…"

Kai groaned, but it wasn't that convincing because of the smile he wore. He grabbed a few of the bags from the carriage that carried Ryuu's belongings.

They chatted lightly about mundane things like the weather and the new wing of the palace. Once they reached Ryuu's chambers, Kai asked his brother the question that had been plaguing his mind for some time.

"So, who is she?"

Dumping his bags on the marble floor, Ryuu looked at Kai with his eyebrow raised in question. "Who do you mean Kai?"

"Don't play stupid. You know exactly who I mean. The girl you're marrying, who is she?"

Ryuu just smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on Ryuu! You can tell me!"

Ryuu just shook his head. "You'll find out tonight. Don't worry so much about it Kai. You'll like her, I'm sure of it." Just then, a maid came into the room with a platter of assorted meats, fruits and cheeses.

The girl curtseyed, her eyes downcast. "My lord Princes, I'm sorry for the interruption. You're mother sent me with food for you. Where shall I put it?"

Ryuu motioned for her to put the large dish on the desk that stood to the side. She did so, curtseyed once again, and walked out the room, leaving the two princes alone again.

They weren't alone for long however because more servants came to the chamber, carrying Ryuu's things from the carriage.

Kai let the matter slide for the moment, not wanting to bring up the subject before the servants. He would wait until he had Ryuu alone once again before broaching the subject once more.

* * *

It was nearly dusk when Ryuu's belongings were in their rightful places within his chamber. Kai groaned as he righted himself, his hands pressed against the small of his back.

Ryuu was sitting on his bed, reclining back against the plush pillows. Kai dragged his feet as he sat down at the edge of the bed. He didn't get to enjoy a moment of rest though because a knock sounded from the door.

"Enter!" Ryuu called.

The door opened to reveal the same maid that had brought the platter of food earlier that afternoon. She curtseyed and said, "My lord Princes, the Fire Lady has sent me to remind you that the Crown Prince's welcoming party will begin within the hour. She wishes both of you dressed and ready."

Ryuu sighed. "Is that all?"

The girl nodded.

"Then leave us. Tell our mother that we will be ready."

The girl curtseyed again and left, closing the door behind her.

Ryuu swung his legs off the bed and stood. He looked down at Kai and offered him his hand.

"Come on brother, we'd best hurry. Otherwise the next person knocking at my door will be mother herself."

They both cringed at the thought. Kai waved farewell to Ryuu and stepped out into the hall, walking to his own chambers so he could get ready.

It took him half an hour to bathe, and change his clothes for the celebration. As his valet helped him to dress, he thought about the Earth Kingdom officials that were yet to arrive at the Fire Palace. He was anxious to hear of their arrival because Ren would be arriving with them.

Ren was the youngest daughter of the Earth King. She was Kai's age, and they had been friends since childhood. He hadn't seen her in three years, but they had written each other often to keep in touch. When they were children, they would play for hours and hours, going on grand adventures in the palace, taking lessons together, getting into trouble together.

The last time he saw her, they had both been sixteen. Ren had been such a tomboy then, he wondered if she had changed at all. A smile formed on his lips. He very much doubted Ren had changed. Being the youngest of three children, Ren was given free reign over her life. Her older brother was set to take over the throne after their father, and her older sister had married a rich lord to strengthen the kingdom.

The Earth King often joked about his 'spare' child. He said that the gods had given him a son to inherit, a daughter to marry off and a 'spare' to play with and cherish. There was no doubt that Ren held a special place in the Earth King's heart. The old man let her get away with anything, which was probably why she had stayed a tomboy for so long.

The valet finished. Kai looked at himself in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction. He dismissed the man and walked out of the room.

He made his way to the grand hall, where the celebration was going to be held. Guests were arriving already and he had to join his family for entering the hall. He found them shortly upon arriving.

His mother spotted him and waved him over. Kai made his way to them, his robes dragging on the marble floor. Anju arranged them so that when they walked in, he would be in the middle of Ryuu and Hiroki. Hinako would stand in front of them with their mother, and their father would walk in front, leading them in.

Until they entered, they sat in a little side room. The youngest siblings surrounded Ryuu. Talking and laughing.

All too soon though, the time came for them to enter. They assembled out in the hall, standing at attention like soldiers. Kai heard someone announcing the royal family and a second later the hall doors opened. The royal family entered the gleaming hall and Kai had to admit that his mother had outdone herself.

Long tables filled with the Fire Nations most important nobles lined the whole south side of the hall. The north side was not as dense because that was where the Earth officials would be sitting.

The arched ceiling shone gold and red. Hanging paper lamps dangled from posts all around the room. The tables were clothed in ruby and white, and Kai knew that as soon as his family was seated at the head of the hall, Fire dancers and entertainers would come onto the floor and perform for the guests.

The guests clapped as the royal family sat down. Ryuu and Kai sat on their father's right while Hinako and Hiroki sat on their mother's left. Tatsu stood up, extending his arms out in welcome.

"Greetings my friends! Today we celebrate the homecoming of my eldest son and your Crown Prince, Prince Ryuu!"

Clapping sounded all around as Ryuu smiled and bowed his head in acknowledgment.

Tatsu continued after the noise dies down, "But today is not only for celebrating my son's return home, but also to celebrate his engagement!"

Cheers and more applause sounded.

"Unfortunately, the Earth Kingdom officials have not yet arrived, so we will have to start without them-"

Suddenly, a footman rushed into the hall. Tatsu stopped and looked at him expectantly. The man nervously walked forward, stopping in front of the table.

He bowed deeply to Tatsu and said, "My Lord, the Earth officials have just arrived and are waiting to be admitted."

Tatsu's eyes widened for a moment in surprise. He smiled and addressed the audience once again. "It seems that the Earth Kingdom has come at last!" Looking down at the man, he said, "Announce them in."

The man bowed again and rushed back to the entrance doors. The doors opened as the man stood to the side. He straightened up and said in a loud, firm voice, "May I present his highness, the Crown Prince Niko and her highness Princess Ren of the Earth Kingdom!"

Upon hearing Ren's name, Kai sat up straighter, his attention fixed on the entrance. He didn't notice Ryuu shift beside him as well.

Prince Niko strode in first, his head held high. Niko was shorter than Ryuu and Kai, standing at only 5'9, but what he lacked in height, he more than made up for in presence. Niko was the kind of man that demanded attention whenever he walked into a room. His dark brown hair was tied off on the top of his head, and his dark green robes bore the royal crest of the Earth Kingdom. He stopped in front of the royal table and bowed.

Ren entered the hall next; at least, Kai thought it was Ren. The young woman that entered looked totally different from the tomboy he knew three years ago.

Her dark green eyes were what caught Kai's attention first. They were lined with black and stood out from her milky face. Her mouth was pink and lush, her chin rounded, as were her smooth cheeks. Her hair, which had been shoulder length the last time he saw her, waved down to the center of her back, pushed back by a solid gold headpiece.

Her dress was black and left her shoulders bare. Golden vines wound their way over her bodice and skirt. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Ren came to stand behind her brother, curtseying before Tatsu. The two siblings then righted themselves, Ren smiling and Niko stepping forward.

"Fire Lord Tatsu, my sister and I are happy to be here in the Fire Nation! We apologize for the hour of our arrival and hope that you accept the gifts that we have brought with us as an apology."

Smiling, Tatsu waved his hand in dismissal. "No apology is needed my friend. Please, sit with me and my family and let us have some fun tonight!"

Niko smiled and motioned for his sister to follow him to sit. Ryuu and Kai moved down a seat to leave one open for Niko to sit beside their father, while Ren took a seat beside Ryuu. Ren flashed Kai a smile as she sat down, which caused Kai's heart to jump in his chest. He sighed inwardly as he thought, 'This is going to be a long night.'

The Earth Kingdom officials were soon seated and dinner was served. The night went by without a hitch. The food was delicious, the entertainment was fantastic and Kai's night was going better than he had expected. That was, until they neared the end of the celebration.

After a pair of Fire Nation performers finished, Ryuu stood up and hush fell over the hall. Confused, Kai looked up at his brother. Ryuu walked around the table, and stopped in the middle of the floor. He smiled at his father and proceeded to address the crowd.

"As all of you know, tonight was not only to celebrate my homecoming, but to celebrate my engagement." The crowd tittered. "I would like to announce the name of my bride to be and hope that my father will bless our union." Ryuu stretched out his hand towards the royal table. "My dear."

Kai suffered a moment of confusion, and then felt it turn to absolute horror as Ren stood up and made her way to stand beside Ryuu, a bright smile on her face. Kai glanced at Niko to see his reaction and saw that the prince had a smile on his face as well.

Ryuu took Ren's hand and looked to Tatsu. "Father, during the two years that I have been in the Earth Kingdom, I found myself falling in love with the country, its green fields, its people, but most of all, its princess. I hope that you can bless our marriage father, for Ren and I wish to be married as soon as possible."

Silence descended on the hall as everyone turned to look at the Fire Lord. Tatsu sat silent for a moment, studying his son, then a smile broke open on his face. He stood up and said in a booming voice, "My son wishes to wed the princess of the Earth Kingdom and I, Fire Lord Tatsu, bless their union! May happiness follow you both the rest of your lives!"

Kai felt something like a rock fall in the pit of his stomach as he listened to the hall erupt in cheers and cries of congratulations. The rock got bigger as he watched the couple kiss, their faces glowing with love and happiness.


End file.
